Getting lost in memories
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [For Taura Fall. Happy birthday, you lovely girl !] -Re-written of episode 9-. Naoya didn't realize it at first, but he was lost. Totally lost. And not only in the corridors of this shopping mall : in his memories too, because he remembered the exact same thing happened when he was younger. But the most important thing is, finding his big brother. -Pur brotherly love-.


That was the first time for me to write a fanfiction in English. Online dictionaries and all fanfics I've read helped me, but there probably still are plenty of faults. I was SO difficult ! And it's not my best fanfic, I'm sorry about that. I hope you will enjoy it anyway !

Taura Fall, this one is for you~

* * *

Naoya had to admit it, he was definitely, totally lost. His brother was by his side a second before, and then the young man couldn't see him anywhere in the corridors of the shopping mall. He grew immediately worry. That was way too upsetting not to see Naoto behind him, and Naoya couldn't help but felt like an abandoned little boy. He tried to call his brother.

"Nii-san ? Nii-san ?"

His heart caught in his throat when he got no answer. Suddenly, old memories came to his mind, about this day, sixteen years ago. The five-year-old child he was got lost in a shopping mall, like today. He couldn't see his brother anywhere, like today. He felt totally left behind, like today.

That was stupid, Naoya thought to himself in despair. Of course Naoto would never abandon him. He was lost, that's all. That was childish of him, but his brother had to be in the neighbourhood and was going to find him again very soon. He _had_ to. Otherwise...

Naoya shook his head. Why was he so afraid ? He had no reason to be. That was only a shopping mall, and he was only lost, nothing to be scared about ! He kept repeating that in his mind, trying to convince himself. But the feeling of being left all alone was deeply engraved in his heart. It was probably due to their parents' abandon, but he had no idea he became so paranoid because of that. To the point that he couldn't afford not to know where his brother was ! That was ridiculous. Ridiculous, but Naoya still was worry, so he decided to move on and seek for Naoto.

Quickly, he wandered off the corridors of the shopping mall, trying to recognize his brother's tall silhouette among all of the bystanders. This brought back memories from his childhood.

 _Naoya is five years old. He already knows that he can't afford to touch others, and Naoto knows it too. The big brother is always very careful when they walk around an overflowing place like this shopping mall, and always keep an eye on his brother. Of course, their mother is watching too, but not for the same reason : like all mothers, she's afraid her younger son to get lost. With this double security, it's still a mystery that Naoya could get lost that day. But it happened anyway. Suddenly, the little boy turned back and his brother and mother were missing._

 _He was in denial at first. They had to be somewhere ! Maybe in the first floor ? Naoya wanted to go and seek for them, but he was terrified by the tall, intimidating silhouettes walking around him. The lights were too bright, the weather was too hot, and his heart was beating too fast. As he tried his best not to strike the strangers, Naoya squeezed his white teddy bear against his chest. He always brings it with him and it makes the little boy feel a bit more confident. He knows he can count on his plush to reassure him while he's waiting for his mother and brother. They offered it for his birth, and it has always been there for him when he's afraid. Once again, it will..._

 _"Hey, nice bear you're carrying here. Can I see it a little closer ?"_

 _Naoya jumped. By running, he finally reached an almost deserted place of the shopping mall. He didn't pay attention to the three boys playing here, but now they're talking to him and standing very close to him, he grows more stressed. He doesn't like them. They must be the same age as his brother, but their eyes don't reflect something nice and true, they have liars' eyes._

 _"I'll give it back to you, I promise, one of the boys continued."_

 _Naoya knew he was lying, but those three were much taller and stronger than him, and he had no other choice than extends them his plush shivering. Without surprise, the bully instantly removed it from his hands and started examining it._

 _"Yeah, not too bad, he declared._

 _-C... Can you give it back to me, now ? Please..., Naoya begged._

 _-Nah, too bad, dude. It's mine now !_

 _-B... but..._

 _-And no "buts", otherwise..."_

 _The bully approached his scared victim and yelled : "Boo !". Naoya jumped again and started to feel like he was really about to cry, this time, as the three boys left the place with his teddy bear, laughing._

Naoya heard the sound of a paper bag falling on the floor and he stopped suddenly. There, lying in the corner, were the gloves he had just bought. He moved ahead to pick them up when someone outstripped him and seized the paper bag. He was accompanied by two guys.

"Is it yours ? the stranger asked with a grin.

-Hum... Yes. Th... thanks for picking them up."

Naoya moved ahead to take his stuff, but the man stepped back.

"I didn't say I was going to give it back to you, he laughed.

-What ? Please, it's mine.

-Oh yeah ? Well it's mine, too.

-Please, give it back to me, otherwise...

-"Otherwise"... what ? What are you planning to do ?"

The man's two acolytes approached him. Scared, Naoya was the one to step back, this time.

"So ? the bully insisted. Were you about to add something ?"

Cursing his own weakness, and incapable of yelling "Otherwise I'm telling Nii-san about it !", the young man mumbled : "No, nothing...". He was terrified by the idea those three would touch him. Fortunately, they lost interest in him and moved off. Left alone, Naoya kept shivering. He wasn't only shocked by this act of intimidation, he also was saddened by the theft of his gloves. He wanted them so much.

Despite him being twenty-one years old, he still behaved like a little boy, Naoya thought as unpleasant tears appeared in his eyes. He didn't grow up at all, he still was an afraid boy waiting desperately for his big brother to come and rescue him, as always. Why was he so childish ? It wasn't a big deal ! It wasn't...

"Naoya ! I've found you back. Are you alright ?"

It was like if the world started shinning again. Incredulous, Naoya saw his brother coming from the back of the room and stoping by his side.

"You're not a grade school kid, Naoto sighted. Don't fall behind.

-What about you, Nii-san ? Naoya protested. Where were you ?!"

Without warning, he threw himself into his brother's arms and squeezed him tightly. Naoto blinked in surprise.

"Naoya ? What's wrong ? he asked, wrapping his arm around his brother."

Naoya didn't answer at first. He just rubbed his cheek against Naoto's chest and sighted in relief. His brother was back again and nothing seemed insurmountable anymore. Finally, he felt secure and calmed again, and he couldn't say how much he missed it for a moment. He knew Naoto was growing concerned, through, by the way he started rubbing his back in comfort.

"Naoya, what's wrong ? the big brother asked again, pulling him away to see his face.

-It's... nothing..., Naoya whispered, trying to avoid eye contact. I didn't know where you went, that's all...

-Did somebody hurt you ? Naoto insisted in a severe voice. Tell me, Naoya. You didn't react that way only because you were lost, did you ? Tell me what happened."

Naoya hesitated for long, but a glance at his brother's face convinced him into confessing what happened.

"It's nothing serious, he said, feeling a little ashamed of himself. I've just... ran into some bystanders and... well...

-Did you read their minds ? Naoto interrupted him in concern.

-No, they didn't touch me, but... I've let the... stuff I've just bought down and... they stole it...

-What ? They stole your thing ?

-Yes..."

Naoto frowned. Maybe he was remembering the same event as him.

"How dared they ? the big brother mumbled. Where did they go ? Do you remember ?

-Yes, but... what are you planning to do, Nii-san ?

-Show me where they went. I'm going to take your stuff back.

-What ? Wait, Nii-san, you don't need to... It's okay, it's not important.

-Naoya, we're talking about theft, it's not "okay". Those rascals don't have the right to steal your stuff and I'll show them...

Nii-san, I don't want you to go in a fight just for that !

-If they give it back, I won't fight. Come on, Naoya. Show me where they went !"

It looked like he had no choice, Naoto sighted by showing him the way reluctantly. It was exactly like this day...

 _"Naoya !"_

 _The little boy instantly stopped crying when he heard his brother's voice. And then Naoto was by his side again, hugged him tightly and let his head resting against his chest. Naoya could feel his deep relief and how much he has been scared about him. His delicate scent terminated to calm him down and everything was alright again._

 _"Nii-chan, the little boy sniffed, where Mom and you went ? I thought I would never find you again !_

 _-I know, Naoya, and I'm sorry about that, Naoto apologized. We thought you still were following us._

 _-Where's Mom ?_

 _-She's seeking for you too."_

 _Naoto was quiet for a moment, but he quickly realized that something was wrong._

 _"Where's your teddy bear, Naoya ? he asked._

 _-I... someone stole it from me..., the little boy whispered as tears appeared in his eyes._

 _-What ? Who ? Where did they go ? How dared they !_

 _-They... they headed for the exit of the shop..._

 _-I see. Come with me, Naoya. I'm going to take your plush back !"_

 _The eldest boy took his brother's small hand and the little boy felt warmed by a deep feeling of protection and poise. Naoto led the way until the place where the three bullies were supposed to be. They haven't left the shopping mall yet, and the big brother frowned when he saw them laughing and shaking Naoya's teddy bear._

 _"Hey. Stop playing with this plush and give it back to my brother, he demanded coldly._

 _-What ?"_

 _The three boys turned and glared at Naoto._

 _"What have you just said ? the leader asked, threatening._

 _-I said to give this teddy bear back, Naoto repeated. Now._

 _-And what are you going to do ? We're three and you're alone. Your coward of a brother -and he smirked at Naoya- doesn't count as a person."_

 _The little boy whimpered and hide behind his brother's back. He could feel the three thieves' hostility and it made him feel very uncomfortable._

 _"Don't call Naoya a coward, Naoto whistled, and suddenly his opponent started to nosebleed._

 _-H... Hey ! What's that ?"_

 _The boy blinked, wiped up the blood and then looked at Naoto. He still was looking at them with angry eyes and the three bullies suddenly understood that their victim's big brother wasn't joking._

 _"I... I don't care about this faded plush, anyway ! the bully leader stammered. You... you can't take it back !"_

 _And he threw the teddy bear at Naoto's feet. When the big brother leant, he could hear the three boys crying "We're going to tell Mom and Dad about that !"_

 _"Yeah, go tell Mom and Dad, Naoto mumbled. Who is the coward now ?"_

 _As the three ran away, Naoto leant again to face Naoya and give him his plush back, smiling._

 _"Here, Naoya, he said with a soft voice. Your teddy bear came back._

 _-Thank you, Nii-chan ! his brother exclaimed with tears in his eyes."_

 _And he hugged both his teddy bear and his big brother._

Was it really going to happen the same, even sixteen years later ? Naoya wondered as he followed his much taller brother in the shopping mall corridors.

"Nii-san, here they are, he said suddenly. The... three men over here.

-Ok."

This time, Naoya didn't hide behind his brother's back, even if he usually had no problems doing so, and waited to see how the confrontation was going to run.

"Hey, Naoto started. You three get something belonging to my brother. I would be pleased if you returned it to him. Now.

-I beg your pardon ? the first man replied, raising his eyebrows. What makes you sure those gloves -he showed the paper bag- aren't ours ?

-My brother told me you stole them from him, and I trust him. Give it back.

-Oh, so the lil boy told Onii-chan about that ? the bully laughed. Too bad, buddies, but I keep that.

-You are stupid. Give it back _now_.

-Nii-san..."

Naoya grabbed his sleeve to get his attention. He was worried about what his brother was going to do. He didn't want him to fight again, but...

"I'm taking it back, Naoto declared. That's all."

And, before anyone could move, the paper bag started flying out of the bully's hand and floated in the air until Naoya. Surprised, the young man got it back.

"W... wh... wha... what did you do ?! the bully exclaimed, horrified. You... you are...

-Just go away now, Naoto interrupted coldly. And I don't want you to come after my brother again. Never."

The three men quickly walked away and Naoto turned to face Naoya.

"So ? Did they damage them ? he asked with a softer voice.

-No, it's alright... Thank you, Nii-san, Naoya answered, his eyes full of gratitude.

-No problem."

This time, Naoya didn't hug his brother. He kept following him in the shopping mall corridors, thinking about what was different from his old times, sixteen years ago. His brother grew more mature -he didn't hurt the three bullies but used his power to take his stuff back. And their mother wasn't here to reassure them after all this story came to an end. No, on the contrary of his childhood, their mother wasn't by their side and they didn't know if they would be able to see her again.

But... as long as he was by his brother's side, Naoya knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
